1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a container for storing and disinfecting used medical instruments and, more particularly, to a container for storing and disinfecting used medical instruments, such as hypodermic needles and scalpels, in which the contaminated portion of the instrument is inserted through a stabilizing medium that rigidly holds the instrument and into a disinfecting medium for disinfecting the instrument.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the health care environment, prevention of the spread of germs, blood born pathogens, and the like is of a foremost interest. As is well understood in the art, the AIDS and hepatitis B viruses, certain germs, as well as other contaminants, can be extremely dangerous and contagious, and create a vulnerable environment for both the health care worker and the patient. It is very important that after the use of certain invasive medical instruments, the instruments be stored in a suitable location so as to prevent injury and the spread of viruses, germs and contaminants to the health care workers and patients. For example, after a health care worker has injected a patient with a medical solution by means of a disposable hypodermic needle, it is important to immediately store the used hypodermic needle in a secure location for subsequent disposal so as to reduce the chance that the health care worker will be injured by the sharp point of the needle, or be exposed to contamination on the needle, such as from certain blood born pathogens. The AIDS and hepatitis B viruses are sometimes transmitted by puncture wounds from hypodermic needles. Likewise, other medical instruments, such as scalpels, need to also be stored in a safe place following use to prevent injury and the spread of germs and viruses before sterilization and subsequent reuse.
Many types of containers are known in the prior art that are used to temporarily store hypodermic needles and the like after use for subsequent disposal, or reuse. Some of these containers include disinfecting mediums, such as bleach, that disinfect the instruments to prevent the spread of germs and viruses. However, although there are many types of such containers, there is still room for improvement in the design and use of these containers to further reduce the chance that germs and viruses will be spread to health care workers after use of the instruments, or that the health care worker will be injured by the instruments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container that allows for the storage and disinfecting of hypodermic needles and invasive medical instruments subsequent to their use.